Diamond and Pearl (song)
This article is about the dub opening theme. For other uses, see Diamond and Pearl. ---- '''Diamond and Pearl' is the opening theme song for the English dub of the tenth season, Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl. It was used from Following A Maiden's Voyage! to Smells Like Team Spirit!. The opening animation is composed of clips from the eleventh Japanese opening, Together. The song is sung by Chris Barczynski. Lyrics TV version Pokémon! Pokémon! It's all about the challenges. It's a brand new and a brand new world. New rivals, as you fight for survival. Nothing can stop you, Diamond and Pearl. Pokémon! It's all about the battle. You gotta play smart. You gotta move faster behind every win there's a chance to begin, again! You gotta take it all if you wanna be a ... Pokémon! Pokémon! It's time for adventure, Diamond and Pearl. We can change the world. Pokémon! Extended version Pokémon! Pokémon! It's time for adventure, Diamond and Pearl. We can change the world. Pokémon! It's all about the challenges. It's a brand new game and a brand new world. New rivals, as you fight for survival. Nothing can stop you, Diamond and Pearl. Pokémon! It's all about the battle. You gotta play smart. You gotta move faster behind every win there's a chance to begin, again! You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master... Pokémon! Pokémon! It's time for adventure, Diamond and Pearl. We can change the world. Pokémon! Pokémon! Pokémon! Pokémon! It's time for adventure, Diamond and Pearl. We can change the world. Pokémon! Pokémon! It's all about the battle. You gotta play smart. You gotta move faster behind every win there's a chance to begin, again! You gotta take it all if you wanna be a master... Pokémon! Pokémon! It's time for adventure, Diamond and Pearl. We can change the world. Pokémon! Opening animation spoilers * The capture of . * The capture of . * The capture of . * The capture of . Characters Humans * * * * * Paul * Roark * * * Johanna * Professor Rowan * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Delia's; Mimey) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * several other Video Trivia * On the DVD releases, this theme song has credits appear, much like We Will Be Heroes, but the TV broadcasts do not. * An extended version of the song was used in O'er the Rampardos We Watched!. ** The and dubs removed the lyrics in the episode. * The song is available for streaming or download on Chris "Breeze" Barczynski's website. In other languages Diamond and Pearl |da= |nl= Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl |fi= |fr= Diamond and Pearl |de= |he=יהלום ופנינה |hi= Diamond and Pearl |ta= |hu= Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl |pl= Diamond and Pearl |pt_br= Diamond and Pearl |ru= |es_la= Diamond and Pearl |es_eu= Diamond and Pearl |sv= Give what you've got }} References Category:English opening themes de:Diamond and Pearl (Musiktitel) es:OP10 fr:Diamant et Perle (Générique) it:Diamante e Perla (sigla)